pokemon_konah_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Leena
Leena is one of the two gym leaders of the Patoh City Gym . Biography Leena was born in Patoh City and has lived there for most of her life with her parents, three brothers, and two sisters. She is the youngest of the lot and, as a result, does crave attention a bit, which might explain her personality. When she was 7, she went to Hiri Town with her parents to get an Eevee as a starter Pokemon. Somehow, a Pichu had made its way into the pen, and Leena was taken with it immediately, insisting it was a 'rare form of Eevee'. This irritated the breeders' daughter, Zacharie, and the two got into a heated argument, ending with no resolution, but with the two of them becoming friends, as children are wont to do. (Leena did later recant that it was, in fact, a Pichu, but decided to keep its nickname as Eve anyway.) The two of them set out on their Pokemon journey a few years later with moderate success. However, they got stuck in Kyles City, unable to beat the gym there and with no money to continue traveling. In their desperation, instead of calling their parents or going home, they decided to start singing on street corners for tips. They were surprised how successful they were at it, and when Zac found an advertisement for auditions for a singing competition, the two entered as a duo. Shocking both of them, they swept the competition, and were picked up by a then-small label as an idol duo. Over the next several years, the two enjoyed a lot of success, certainly more than they ever had battling. However, they noticed as their careers progressed that they were also becoming very skilled at double battling. Here and there, they would rechallenge gyms that had given them trouble, and while they never cleared the Elite Four, the two became even more popular as both performers and battlers. They eventually relocated their base of operations to Patoh City from Kyles City, missing their homes and families. When the former Patoh City gym leader retired, the two were asked by the city to take over to help boost the local economy, the logic being that people would travel from all over to have a chance to fight two celebrities. They accepted and have been the gym leaders ever since. Personality Leena is cheerful and friendly, though maybe a little too in your face about the fact that she wants to be Best Friends Right Now. She loves attention, not having gotten as much as she would have liked growing up, and isn't afraid to do what it takes to get it. In her celebrity persona, she is just as energetic, though also has a coy side to her personality. She avoids answering any personal questions in order to keep her image consistent with what she thinks fans want. Pokémon Starter Pokémon: Pichu Other Pokémon: Musharna (MuMu), Chansey (TamaTama), Clefable (Cleffy), Raichu (Eve), Politoed (Polly), Furfrou (Fluffy), Granbul (Mr. Grumps) Leena insists on nicknaming all of her Pokemon. She is not, however, particularly good at coming up with names. They tend to just be childish variations on their given names, which considering the fact she caught many of them as children, makes sense. (However, she still holds up this proud naming tradition on the occasion where she does catch new Pokemon.) The exception to this rule is her starter Pokemon--she insisted when she got it that it was an Eevee (it was a Pichu) and named it accordingly. Image Gallery Zacandlena.png|Casual. Made at http://pochi.eek.jp/m_kisekae.html zacleenaidols.png|In costume for performance. Made at http://pochi.eek.jp/m_kisekae.html Image1.png|Idol Leena by bonesmakenoise.tumblr.com Category:Trainers Category:Pokemon League